


Where the World Begins

by Hadrian_Pendragons



Series: Dr Stone Ship Drabbles [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons
Summary: Senku thinks about how it all started.





	Where the World Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts), [Sky_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/gifts).

> Short drabble dedicated to cywscross and Sky_King, for falling into the ship with me.
> 
> I love you guys and thank you for following me into this inescapable pit called Dr. Stone! <3

Ryusui Nanami holds the world in his hands. 

_ Well, _ Senku snorts briefly, _ he wants to. _

It’s entertaining to watch, how such and exuberant man dashes headlong into anything and everything that caught his eye. And _ everything _ caught Ryusui’s eye. 

It was a trait Senku found himself admiring. Ryusui _ refused _ to deny _ anything _ less than his full, undivided attention, no matter how many of those things he leapt between. 

There was something different, however, about the kind of attention Senku found himself subject to. 

There was always an intensity to Ryusui’s eyes, but it only seemed to _ stay still _ when he glanced Senku’s way. Glances that turned to conversation that turned to _ gentle touch, a hand on the shoulder, on his side, an arm thrown around his waist, _ in a surety and confidence Senku expected of Ryusui, but also in a _ reverent tranquility _ Senku had _ never _ known the typhoon that was Ryusui Nanami to be. 

It surprises him, that touch, those eyes, the grins turned to soft smiles turned to _ content gazes. _

Senku surprises _ himself _ with how willing he is to return them.

Ryusui listened to his scientific rambles with surprising intelligence, made connections quickly, spoke with excitement and passion Senku recognized in his own endeavors. 

They were similar in that respect. Similar in their passion and their determination. But not so similar enough they couldn’t contradict one another. Couldn’t push one another forward. Couldn’t discover new things as time passed. 

And as time passed, Senku began to wonder when Ryusui Nanami started looking at him like he already held the world in his arms.

He wondered when he started to feel like he enjoyed that. 

He wondered when he began feeling the same.


End file.
